Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni
Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni is the mother of Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler . She is best friends with Jill Vertes, Kira Girard, She was good friends with Abby Lee, owner of the ALDC. Maddie and Mackenzie were favored over the rest of the girls at the Abby Lee Dance Company because Maddie is the "best" and because Melissa worked at the front desk for free to pay for her dance bills, but she claims in Night of the Living Dancers that she stopped working at Abby's. Melissa is not very well-liked by the other moms. Melissa, Mackenzie, Maddie, decided to leave Dance Moms mid-season six to pursue other professional jobs for acting. Melissa used to be married to Maddie and Mackenzie's father, Kurt Ziegler, but they got divorced because Kurt says that dance ruined their marriage. Relationship with Maddie She is the mother of Maddie and Mackenzie. Melissa in a Season 5 episode says that Maddie is her best friend as well as she also tries to make the moms jealous about Maddie and Mackenzie's talent. On Dance Moms 'Season One' Melissa was not afraid to let the viewers and the moms know that she thinks her daughters are the best. In the first episode of the series, Melissa says, "I think she Maddie is the best dancer in our studio." Christi believes that Maddie and Chloe get compared too often and that it hurt Chloe's confidence. In The Competition Begins, Melissa talked about her ex-to-be, saying that dance ruined their marriage. She also says that her boyfriend knew how much she spent on dance because he signed the checks. Maddie began to feel ill during the rehearsal of the group dance, so Melissa takes her to the bathroom and comforts her. In Wildly Inappropriate, she stays silent as all of the other moms talk about how much attention Abby gives Maddie. She thought that the other moms are jealous of Maddie because she gets all of the attention and is front and center of most of the dances. A goal of hers for Maddie is for her to win national dancer of the year. At the competitions she would cry during Maddie's performance, saying she was a little angel. Melissa is proud of the controversial group because the girls had only been working on it for a week and thinks it will win. After the awards, she thinks the girls were robbed because they out-danced everyone onstage. In Cheerleader Blues, Melissa brings in a cake for Cathy’s birthday and gives her some bracelets. She says that Cathy seems like a very sweet and genuine person like her. The next day, Cathy invites Melissa out to lunch because she can get some dirt about the other moms. Cathy asks about the other moms' husbands before asking about Melissa's, who tells her she was going through a divorce. She calls Cathy her new "best friend forever" and Cathy agrees. She comes into the den after Holly and tells the moms about her lunch with Cathy. Kelly asks if she and Cathy talked about her at their lunch, but Melissa says they talked about their husbands, surprising the moms. On competition day, Kelly asks Melissa where her "BFF" (Cathy) was. In Stealing the Show, Melissa has difficulties downloading Paige's music. Christi is angry that Maddie gets to perform two solos while she thinks Chloe is being set-up to fail with her rehearsals, accusing Abby and Melissa of refusing to speak of what's happening in front of the cameras. When Maddie and Mackenzie start crying at Christi's emotional outburst, Melissa left in disgust. When Christi apologizes in the next episode, Melissa wants to just avoid discussing the matter. In She's a Fighter, Melissa and Maddie bicker in nervous irritation before the competition (which Abby and Kelly say always happens before going onstage, and is similarly seen again in Abbygeddon.) Maddie's solo "Angel" is dedicated to Bopcha, Melissa's deceased mother. With both now calm, Melissa places an angel-pin on Maddie's costume, which Melissa's mother always used to wear. Melissa cries watching the performance, her hand held by Gianna. Kurt, Melissa's ex, appeared in It All Ends Here at Nationals because Melissa was on vacation in the last two episodes with her boyfriend, Greg Gisoni (who is now her husband). Kurt walked into the dressing room and Abby immediately pushed him out & screamed at him. Kurt said that he would do everything in his power to make sure Maddie and Mackenzie left Abby's studio next year. 'Season Two' In The Runaway Mom, Abby choreographs a wedding-themed group dance, hoping this will make Melissa abandon her secretiveness about her engagement. When Abby wants all the fathers to attend the competition, the other moms also hassle her for not putting aside her difficulties with her ex-husband for her daughters' benefit and let Kurt attend who Melissa says will be at a hockey tournament (and only Holly's husband seems to have made an appearance.) Trivia *Shopping and chocolate are guilty pleasures of hers. *Her daughters' solo music and Disney songs were on her iPod. *Her most memorable Valentine's Day was when she got cards from her girls. *Her biggest regret is not going to college. *She wants her daughters to go on Broadway and go to college. *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of Mackenzie and Maddie's dance items. *During a Season 2 extra, Melissa said they don't often use their kitchen, adding that their schedule has them dancing six nights a week. *Out of all the moms, she is the closest with Jill Vertes and Holly Frazier. *Melissa, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared in Todrick Hall's video "Freaks Like Me." It was released on July 3rd, 2014. The music video can be seen in full here. Gallery Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Category:Female Category:Moms Category:Friends Category:Family